


Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Doctor

She comes in with an appendix problem.   
When she wakes up she sees him.  
He looks young and handsome.  
His eyes are gorgeous.   
Blue-gray in colour.   
He is gentle.   
Darcy begins to have a crush on him.  
After she is realesed, he asks her out.  
He waited because she was his patient.   
She agrees and like the doctor he is fixes her heart.  
It was broken before.  
Now it has been mended.


End file.
